


Latidos

by Ruedi



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruedi/pseuds/Ruedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mis latidos me estremecen. Y los tuyos, me apasionan. ¡Si latieras así siempre!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latidos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "Hunter x Hunter" le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, así como a las compañía como MadHouse, etc. Los personajes también les pertenecen a ellos.

Latidos

—Debo ir a buscar los ojos de mis hermanos…

—Puedo acompañarte, si tú lo prefieres…

—Tú debes buscar otra cosa. Debes deshacerte de esa maldición.

Si escucharas los latidos, los latidos de un oprimido corazón que desea ser mujer…

Senritsu le sonrió y ladeó la cabeza.

—Tal vez… No pueda sola.

El rubio la miró, ensimismado y confundido.

—Quiero decir, podríamos ayudarnos ambos, como una alianza, si quieres ponerlo así.

Kurapika suspiró, con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

—Es peligroso, Senritsu. Te pondría en peligro innecesariamente. No quiero eso.

Y yo quisiera poder ayudarte y acompañarte. ¿Es muy difícil? Quita esa barrera, sabes muy bien que pedir ayuda no es absolutamente nada malo. Lo comprobaste, Kurapika.

—Sin embargo, Gon, Killua y Leorio te ayudaron hace un tiempo. Y el resultado fue favorable —ella sonreía sutilmente y él posaba apenas un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios—. Temo por ti, Kurapika —el rubio la observó, con sorpresa. Era hábil en combate, frío y calculador. Y lógico, un gran punto a favor, ¿de qué podría temer ella por él?—. Yo creo… —se puso algo nerviosa. El chico la escuchaba atento, curioso—. Creo que… Tengo miedo de que hagas una locura estando solo —soltó ella.

¡No puedes oírlo! ¡Estoy muerta de nervios! Si lo oyeras… ¡Oh, por favor, Kurapika! Sólo quiero… sólo deseo… Poder acompañarte, calmarte y hacerte sentir vivo. Solo te sumirás en desgracias, yo lo sé. Por favor…

Kurapika se incorporó y le dio la espalda: parecía mirar el paisaje a través de una ventana. Senritsu oyó el latir del chico: alegre y nervioso. Tal y como ella suponía, quería hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero sabía que podía necesitarla. Pero era tan orgulloso y obstinado…

—No haré ninguna locura —empezó a decir. Luego, se volteó a verla, con una sonrisa sincera y un latir armonioso—. No si estás conmigo —los diminutos ojos de ella se iluminaron y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Armonía, alegría… Puedo oír eso, puedo escucharlo. ¡Gracias!

Senritsu se incorporó y fue a su lado, a mirar el paisaje con él. Qué hermoso latir podía apreciar en sus oídos…

—Te ayudaré a encontrar esa partitura, si lo deseas… —le dijo él, con la voz baja—. Tengo miedo… que te ocurra algo y no poder estar ahí para ayudarte, así como tú me has ayudado a mí —ella bajó la mirada, con una enrome sonrisa. Tuvo que taparse un poco la cara con su sombrero para que el rubio no viera que se había sonrojado levemente. Se entremezclaban sus latidos y los de ella, ambos producían una melodía preciosa.

Gracias…

Kurapika estiró los brazos y se alejó un poco de la ventana.

Y ella fue a sentarse en la cama y sacar algo debajo de ésta: su flauta. Y empezó a tocar.

Gracias…

Kurapica se trasladaba a un campo de flores. Se relajaba y se dejaba llevar. Los suaves bombeos del corazón llegaron a oídos de Senritsu, quien adoraba los latidos melodiosos como esos. La inspiraba a tocar más y más.

¡Quiero quedarme contigo! Ayudarte a vivir, ayudarte a ser feliz, ¡ayudarte a superar el dolor! Gracias por dejarme compartir tu dolor conmigo…

Mientras ella tocaba esa hermosa melodía, él se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano en su hombro. Senritsu dejó de tocar y lo miró: sus intensos ojos grises (por las lentillas) la miraban de tal manera que parecía penetrar en ella. El corazón de mujer que tenía en su pecho latía a mil por segundo.

—Te prometo que nos haremos con esa endemoniada partitura —dijo—. Así, serás libre otra vez y una completa mujer, Senritsu.

Abrió los ojos como dos pelotas. Esos pequeñísimos ojos que poseía.

No pudo evitar que la flauta cayera al piso, haciendo un estruendo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, no pudo evitar que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho…

No pude evitar abrazarte y llorar, Kurapika. ¡Soy tan débil cuando me dicen "mujer"! ¡Toda de mí se estremece y se parte de alegría!

Senritsu lloró en el regazo de él por unos minutos. Kurapika estaba algo confundido, pero la contuvo como mejor pudo, sonriendo levemente y apoyando su mano en la cabeza de ella, fraternalmente.

—Gracias… Kurapika.

— ¿Por qué? Si yo soy el que está agradecido contigo, Senritsu —ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró de la manera más dulce que jamás había hecho.

—Por decirme "mujer".

Ambos sonrieron.

Mis latidos me estremecen. Y los tuyos, me apasionan. ¡Si latieras así siempre!

¡Quiero estar contigo!


End file.
